PTL 1 discloses a magnetic sensor including different kinds of magnetoresistive elements. In the magnetic sensor, a Hall element and a magnetoresistive element are disposed on a single semiconductor substrate to combine characteristics of the Hall element and characteristics of the magnetoresistive element. This configuration allows the sensor to detect an angle.
PTL 2 discloses a magnetic sensor including a magnetoresistive element made of a magnetic resistance pattern having plural turning portions.
PTL 3 discloses a magnetic sensor detecting changes in an external magnetic field based on changes in resistance of plural magnetoresistive elements.
PTL 4 discloses a magnetic sensor including a bias magnet disposed directly under four magnetoresistive elements. PTL 5 discloses a magnetic sensor including a bias magnet covering an upper part of a magnetoresistive element.